Of Homesickness and Genuine Laughter
by Kinlor
Summary: Kurt's feeling homesick when he gets a phone call from Puck. Continuation to Of Ignored Phone Calls and Persistent Friends.


Continuation of 'Of Ignored Phone Calls and Persistent Friends'

I want to thank everyone who read and enjoyed the last one, I hope this is to your satisfaction.

* * *

**Of Homesickness and Genuine Laughter**

_~"I'm not your girl Aretha or anything but if it helps… you can call me. I mean, it's the least I can do since I couldn't really keep Karofsky off your back."~  
_

Kurt turned his phone over and over in his hand as he stared out the window across the quad. He'd nearly called Puck twice in the last three hours. The only reason why he hadn't, he realized, was because he couldn't think up a justification that sounded acceptable to his own ears; 'I just wanted to talk' didn't seem like Puck's deal even if that had been part of the older boy's offer.

"I'm just homesick," Kurt reasoned quietly with himself. "It's not unreasonable to still be homesick."

Being homesick wasn't the odd thing. Wanting to call Puck to quell that homesickness was what was odd. But Puck had been, surprisingly, the most persistent person in getting him to talk when he was home. He'd even gone as far as breaking in to Kurt's house and answering his own call and forcing Kurt to take it (Puck argued it wasn't breaking in as he'd had Finn's house key). When Kurt asked Puck why he had cared so much, Puck had just said it was what friends did, wasn't it. The sincerity in the statement kept Kurt from pointing out that, while she was his best friend, Mercedes had yet to break into his house and force him into a phone call he'd been trying to ignore, which then turned into sitting at the top of his stairs in his pajamas while he hashed out his problems to NOAH PUCKERMAN of all people.

It sufficed to say that when Burt and Carole got home hours later- after picking up Finn who, forgotten at Puck's, had called for a ride- they were more than just confused to see Kurt and Puck sitting cross-legged at the top of the stairs opposite each other with cartons of takeout between them.

Kurt shook his head and pushed away from the window, continuing on to his dorm room. Maybe he just needed some quiet time alone.

Kurt ignored the few texts he got from Blaine, he knew what they were about and he really didn't have any answers. Well he did, but he'd much rather not bother Blaine with them. He doubted the older boy could help in this instance. When Blaine showed up for dinner with David in tow, Kurt declined and said his stomach had been bothering him. When David offered for him and Blaine to take Kurt to the campus nurse he shook his head, saying he just needed some sleep. When they were gone, Kurt fell onto his bed with his face in the pillow. He normally never allowed himself to wallow and chastised himself when he did, but had been feeling tired and wasn't lying when he said he needed sleep.

When his phone rang he considered ignoring, but the thought it could be his father or an emergency at home had him reaching for the device.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice muffled from the pillow his face was half buried in.  
"Are you talking with your mouth full?"  
Kurt pushed himself up so quickly he nearly pulled something in the arm he used to hold himself up, "Puck?"  
"The one and only," The grin could be heard in his voice.

It hadn't even occurred to Kurt that he should've known before answering who was calling. He customized ring tones for the exact purpose of knowing who was calling and whether or not he wanted to take the call before even getting his phone.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked pushing himself off his bed and rolling his shoulder.  
"Don't get too excited," Puck muttered. Kurt couldn't be sure, but Puck sounded like he might be nervous. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

Kurt wanted to argue that he actually was excited, at least a little, especially because 'I wanted to see how you were doing' was definitely the same as 'just wanted to talk', which Kurt had been trying to find a way to justify for the last five hours.

"I am excited- no, I mean I'm happy you called," Kurt said.  
"You should be. I don't make too many personal calls," Puck said haughtily, causing Kurt to roll his eyes. "So your day was good?"

There was uncertainty in Puck's voice which Kurt understood. It was probably evident in Kurt's own voice as well. This was the first time they'd spoken since Puck forced him into talking last weekend. It had left Kurt confused as to where they stood on the 'friend scale'.

"Better than it has been," Kurt answered, and it was then he realized that he was feeling better.  
"Really? Because you don't sound all that great."  
"I'm just… homesick," Said Kurt after a beat, "I miss everyone, and despite how _shitty_ things were at McKinley it had its moments."  
Kurt heard Puck's 'hmm' and the chuckle that accompanied it, "well believe me when I tell you everyone here misses you."  
"I believe it," Said Kurt after a moment, and honestly he did.  
"I mean, I don't know about Zizes. I don't think she cares but whatever. She's just a place-filler until I can convince you to come back."  
"Puck-"  
the other boy pressed on before Kurt could say anything of the contrary, "You know I never realized how often your bitching kept Rachel off her soap box until you weren't there to do it."  
"Soap box? I can't believe you used that properly."  
"I don't need your haughty attitude, Hummel."  
"Oh, 'haughty', my Mister Puckerman. How your vocabulary has grown in the weeks I've been gone." Kurt laughed as Puck growled at him over the line.  
"You're laughing," Puck sounded satisfied with himself. "It only took a few minutes of awkward conversation, but mission accomplished."  
"Your mission was to make me laugh?" Kurt asked.  
"It's self imposed but yeah. I need to get at least one laugh out of you every conversation- and like a legit laugh, not that airy shit you try to pull off as a laugh when you're tryin' to humor someone."

Kurt was quiet and almost definitely sure he was blushing.

"You still there?" Puck asked and Kurt had to shake himself.  
"Yeah. Yes. It's just… that's sweet Puck." Kurt's voice softened.  
"Hey, don't get girly on me, Hummel," Kurt laughed, imagining Puck's wide eyes.  
"Thank you," Kurt sighed  
"Don't mention it."  
"I won't-"  
"Nah, it's cool. Tell everyone. It'll make them jealous," Puck bragged.  
"I'm sure," Kurt hummed, amused. "I mean it Puck. I never thought I would, but thank you."  
"No problem, Hummel. You're my boy. Gotta take care of you, even if it's just a few laughs."

Kurt didn't know how to respond. He felt a 'thank you' was necessary, only slightly over used this phone conversation, and maybe not nearly as expressive he felt necessary. A hug seemed much more appropriate. Only problem was that they were 92 miles and an hour and forty seven minutes apart. He also wasn't entirely sure their friendship had reached the 'hugs of gratitude' stage just yet. That didn't, however, stop him from voicing those exact thoughts.

"I can dig that," Puck responded passively. "It would make the girls jealous, or at least Aretha, and probably Brittany."  
"You're unbelievable," Kurt shook his head.  
"Yeah, I am pretty great."  
"That isn't what I said."  
"That's how I choose to hear it. Alright, Hummel-"  
"-Kurt."  
"Kurt," Puck repeated; the smile in his voice was obvious. "I gotta run, sister to feed. So I'll talk at you later."  
"Eloquent."  
"And try not to be too miserable without me."  
"You're full of yourself."

Puck didn't respond immediately, but Kurt could just imagine the self indulgent look on his face.

"Good-bye, Puck," Kurt said into the phone.  
"Later, Humm- Kurt," Kurt heard the smirk in his voice before the line went dead.  
"Ass," Kurt murmured as he hung up.

Not a minute later his phone chimed with a text

_wuts ur fav cookie? – _Puck

Kurt stared at the screen, not entirely sure why Puck was asking but he answered.

_Macadamia nut. – _Kurt  
_Coolio – _Puck  
_Puck, I don't want weed cookies!_ – Kurt  
_or any other kind of illegal substance cookies! – _Kurt  
_;P – _Puck

Kurt looked up in time to see his roommate come in, Blaine trailing him.  
"Hey, I thought I'd bring you something," Blaine said, holding out a Styrofoam container he'd charmed out of the cafeteria staff. "Do you feel better?"

Kurt considered him for a minute, then glance down at his last received text. Yeah.

"Yeah," Kurt said getting to his feet to retrieve the container. "I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks."


End file.
